


Hugger

by Radiose



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 05:50:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16655413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Radiose/pseuds/Radiose
Summary: 五次Newt不想被Theseus拥抱，一次他主动抱了Theseus





	Hugger

**Author's Note:**

> *兄弟差7岁。记得在哪看到过，找不到来源了。  
> *全程瞎扯，手机写文没手感（不要乱甩锅

1  
“Newt，你在哪？我们该走了。”Theseus边喊边往花园走。他知道他4岁的弟弟多半会出现在那儿。  
当他走到后门口，正好看见Newt手上拎着一只地精，听到他的喊声回头张望。而那只地精抓住机会张开嘴，咬了他一口。Newt惊叫一声，下意识松手，伤口里血珠渗了出来。  
“Newt！”Theseus喊道，扑过去把那地精远远甩出去，一手搂住Newt，查看那个伤口。  
“别！”Newt还想阻止，却来不及了，眼泪在眼眶里打转，却还小声抱怨，“我只是想看看它。”  
Theseus叹了口气：“我不想让你因此丢掉手指。”一边从口袋里抽出魔杖：“我自己在练习，别告诉妈妈，好吗？”  
Newt期待地笑起来，点头答应，虽然他的哥哥拿到魔杖的这两个月天天都在家里挥来挥去，但他永远看不厌。  
Theseus指着他的伤口，念道：“速速愈合。”  
血停了，口子却还在。  
Theseus耸耸肩，说：“好吧，我会继续练习的。送我去霍格沃茨吗？”  
Newt说：“当然啦。”他伸出手，乖乖让哥哥牵着出了门。

作为一个11岁的新生，Theseus表现得和其他人一样多愁善感，但和其他人不同的是，他在站台上抱着自己的弟弟不撒手。  
而Newt，在他怀里呆了五秒就开始不安分地想挣脱。  
汽笛拉响，Theseus匆忙地跳上火车，回头对家人挥手：“再见，爸爸，妈妈！再见，Newt！”  
而纽特，跌跌撞撞地跟着火车跑了两步，被母亲拉住，这才意识到他要很久很久才能再见到Theseus了，哇的一声哭了起来。

2  
Theseus刚刚入职法律执行司就碰到一桩大案，连着加了一周班。他精疲力尽地回到家，大口吞着晚饭，这时妈妈告诉他：“今天Newt的通知书到了。”  
“嗯？”他把头从面前的盘子里拔出来，看了眼身边正在拨弄着盘子里的豌豆的弟弟，含糊地说，“恭喜。”  
他正要低头下去继续对付晚饭，他们的母亲略带谴责地说：“就这样？听着，我知道部里的工作很重要，但你也得对家人多上点心……”  
“别说了，妈妈。”Newt小声说。开始胡乱往嘴里塞豌豆。  
Theseus见状，飞快地把嘴里的东西咽下去，把Newt搂进一个拥抱里，用一种造作的夸张语气说：“OMG！Newt Artemis Scamander！我亲爱的弟弟！马上就要去霍格沃茨读书了！”  
Newt咳嗽着把他推开，他的脸涨得通红，很难说上因为害羞还是因为被豌豆呛到了。  
他们的父亲笑着一挥魔杖，把那颗豌豆变没：“放过你弟弟吧，Theseus。”  
Theseus笑着坐回去，问Newt：“我陪你去对角巷买东西吧？课本，魔杖，让我想想，再给你买只猫头鹰？”  
Newt眼睛一亮，兴奋地点头。

3  
Dumbledore带着Newt走出霍格沃茨的门：“Newt，你是我最优秀的学生之一。记住，一个人在学校的表现并不能决定他日后的成就。也许作为一个老师我不该说这个……总之，祝你好运。”  
Newt低着头回答：“谢谢你，教授。”  
“好了，你的家长来了，快回去吧。”  
Newt抬头一看，站在面前的是Theseus。他正想说些什么，就落入了一个温暖的怀抱。  
“对不起。”他听到头顶上传来Theseus低沉的声音，“我不能陪你，送你回家后就必须得赶回部里去。但我永远是你这边的，好吗？”  
Newt动了动，Theseus就松开了他，看着他的眼睛说：“我知道不是你……嘘。跟你一起被发现的那个女孩，叫什么来着……没事的，我不会说出去。”  
Theseus再次抱住了他，旋转身体。  
Newt被突如其来的拥抱和压迫感吓了一跳，下意识一挣。幻影移形结束后被Theseus的惊叫声又吓了一跳。  
一低头看到对方袍子上的血迹，又跟着对方的眼神看见自己左臂上缺了一块肉。  
“分体了。我吓到你了？对不起。”Theseus一挥魔杖，无声地帮他止住了血。  
妈妈听到动静跑出来，把他带进房间。Newt听到他远远地喊了声再见，接着是爆裂声。  
但这次小意外成功帮他逃过了来自父亲的严厉说教。也许最终选择做了傲罗的Theseus也没有那么糟糕，Newt想，脸色还苍白着。

4  
公寓门突然被敲响，Newt匆匆从地下室跑上来开门。  
Newt看到门口站着的人一愣：“Theseus？”  
他的哥哥眼神疲惫，把行李箱往地下一丢，飞快地牢牢地一把抱住了他。  
Newt并不想抱怨，毕竟他们三年没见了。他在东线战场观察龙，而Theseus在西线战壕里打仗，少有的假期从没对上过。而他也知道他的哥哥一向很喜欢拥抱。  
但Theseus的手臂像钢铁一般箍住了他，用力之大仿佛要把他揉进自己身体里去。  
Newt像个合格的弟弟一样忍耐了一会，接着微微动了动，小声说：“Theseus，你要把我勒死了……”  
Theseus松开了他，拎起箱子跟他进了公寓，一边解释：“Newt，我需要休息一下再去见爸妈，你不介意的话我在你这住一阵？”接着又问，“你什么时候回来的？”  
“上周。”Newt只回答了后一个问题。  
“你又要走？”Theseus看清室内的一片狼藉后问。东西摊得到处都是，箱子盖开着，显然收拾到一半。  
Newt揉揉鼻子，挥动魔杖继续收拾：“一个图书公司的委托，让我写一本关于神奇动物的书。明天就走，我可以把钥匙留给你。”  
“看来我是没法说服你加入魔法部大家庭了对吧？”  
“不，你不能。”Newt回答，视线闪躲着看了看他，笑了起来。  
最后一样东西也飞进去，箱子啪的一声自己关上了。

5  
Newt在纽约的港口与Tina告别，接着踏上了回伦敦的船。而在下船时，他碰见了一个他完全没想到的人。  
“Theseus？”  
Theseus只是一本正经地展开手里的羊皮纸卷：“Scamander先生，英国魔法部要求你在三日内前往法律执行司就Grindelwald相关事宜接受调查。在调查结束前将禁止你离开英国领土。”  
他又把那纸卷好，往前一递。  
Newt沮丧地接过，下一秒就被抱住了：“Newt，爸爸妈妈都要担心死了，晚上你必须回家吃饭。”  
Newt惊讶地从他的怀抱里挣脱出来：“你告诉他们了？”  
“不需要，预言家日报上都是关于你这次的小冒险的报道。妙笔生花，写得相当精彩。”Theseus对他挤挤眼，“一个建议，在飞路网里想想该怎么应付妈妈吧。”  
Newt苦恼地叹了口气。

+1  
“我爱你。”Leta说完又扭回头去，向Grindelwald挥动魔杖。  
Theseus突然意识到她想做些什么，本能地向前冲去。  
Newt在他身后，只觉得热气扑面而来，而他的哥哥还是不管不顾地向前跑，疯狂挥舞魔杖抵御突然暴起的蓝色火焰。他别无选择，只能牢牢抱住他，用全身的力量阻止他前进。  
Grindelwald似乎很是遗憾地撇撇嘴，只信手一挥，厉火便吞没了Leta。  
Newt勉强控制住Theseus。他朝Leta的方向投下悲伤的一眼，接着旋转，黑暗的空间挤压着吞没了他们。Theseus在最后关头停止了挣扎，不然Newt没有把握不会造成分体——这对他们现在的状况绝无益处。  
但一个悲痛绝望的Theseus对他们现在的状况帮助也不大。  
他眼看着厉火失控，变成牛头飞鸟在墓地盘旋，却束手无策。变形术向来不是他的强项。  
好在勒梅出现了。他要求他们分散在墓地四周，共同抵御厉火。  
Newt侧眼看了看Theseus，他看起来已经恢复正常了，只是眼神平静得近乎冷漠，看得Newt心下一抽。  
Theseus也看了看他，点头示意，向他伸出手——他们一起幻影移形去了墓地西侧。  
“万咒皆终！”他们一起高声喊道，接着把魔杖插进地里。  
红光乍现，形成一个透明屏障，把厉火阻挡在内。Newt可以感到体内的魔力不断流出，成了红色凤凰的一部分，和蓝色巨鸟缠斗，最终轰的一声，一切归于沉寂。  
Newt疲惫地大口呼吸，转头看看Theseus。而Theseus正好也转头看他，嘴唇颤抖着，想说些什么却又什么也说不出来。  
别说了，Newt想，大步绕过了皮箱，一把把自己的哥哥揽进了怀里。  
Theseus的头发蹭着他，有点痒，一滴液体顺着他的颈侧流下去，带来点湿意。Newt不知道说点什么好，只能在Theseus的背上拍了拍。  
“别像对待你的那些动物似的。”Theseus在他肩上低声说。  
Newt笑了起来，回答：“这可由不得你。欢迎加入我的箱子大家庭。”

 

FIN


End file.
